wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Galadedrid Damodred
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom | ewot=galad }} Lord Galadedrid of House Damodred is the only son of Tigraine Mantear and Taringail Damodred and is the half-brother of Rand al'Thor through his mother, and of Elayne and Gawyn Trakand through his father. His sign is a winged silver sword, point-down. He is the current Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light. Appearance He is described as extremely handsome. He is tall and slender with dark eyes and hair. Background Galad's mother Tigraine was the Daughter-Heir of Andor until she mysteriously disappears, leading to the Third Succession War after the death of his grandmother Queen Mordrellen Mantear. Morgase Trakand wins the succession war, becoming the new queen of Andor, and marries Tigraine's abandoned husband Taringail, a nephew of the king of Cairhien, with whom she has a son Gawyn and a daughter Elayne. Taringail later dies in a hunting accident. Galad is raised by his stepmother Morgase and considers her as his mother. As a young boy, he is trained by Gareth Bryne and Henre Haslin with the sword. Several times during this period he saves the life of Gawyn who is six years his junior. Although Elayne seems to find Galad overly just, Gawyn seems to look up to him. Activities In the Royal Palace He meets Rand al'Thor in the Royal Gardens of Caemlyn talking to Elayne and Gawyn. He reports Rand's intrusion to the guards. Training in Tar Valon Galad then goes with Gawyn and Elayne to Tar Valon where he trains to become a Warder. He is an extremely good swordsman, besting Hammar more often than not, and "always does the right thing, with no regard for who it hurts." He meets Egwene al'Vere for the first time in the White Tower and develops an attraction to her. He is concerned when the girls go missing and tries to question the girls on where they disappeared to. He and Gawyn spar Matrim Cauthon and Mat beats the both of them with a quarterstaff. Morgase comes to the White Tower and when she finds that her daughter is missing, she becomes furious. Galad and Gawyn manage to talk their way out of being taken out of the White Tower by her. Joining the Children While training to become a Warder, he begins to have a few drinks with the Whitecloaks and Eamon Valda gives him a book on the foundation of the Children of the Light. He later joins the Whitecloaks due to the split in the Tower and was quickly promoted due to his skill with a sword and zeal for righteousness. The Whitecloaks believe in the destruction of Darkfriends and they believe that all Aes Sedai are Darkfriends. He meets up with Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne in Samara and tries to convince them to go straight back to Caemlyn. He secures a riverboat for them, which was also wanted by The Prophet. This causes friction and then all out riots between the Whitecloaks and Children of the Prophet. Galad feels no remorse at this as he swore an oath to Nynaeve that he would secure a boat, and he does not care about the outcome of his actions. He cuts down a number of the Prophet's men as he escorts the girls to the boat where they part company there. .]] Becoming Lord Captain Commander Upon hearing that Eamon Valda, the Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light, sexually assaulted and supposedly killed his stepmother, Morgase, he rode with Trom, Dain Bornhald, and Jaret Byar to the Whitecloaks' new headquarters to kill him. Galad challenged Valda to "Trial Beneath the Light", a duel to the death between two of the Children. After a fierce battle, Galad kills Valda and is acclaimed the new Lord Captain Commander. He believes that the Children need to be at Tarmon Gai'don even if that means fighting beside Aes Sedai to do that. He flees with his force from Seanchan controlled lands, only to be betrayed by his scouts, who were secretly working for Rhadam Asunawa. His force runs into a much larger force of Seanchan led Children of the Light. Asunawa is also there and demands Galad surrender himself to questioning, naming him Darkfriend in the process. Rather than have Whitecloak fight Whitecloak, Galad surrenders and has his force merge with the other force. After being brutally beaten by the Hand of the Light he is rescued by Trom, Byar and Bornhald. They come in with the other Lord Captains previously standing against him. They drop a sack containing Asunawa's head and pledge loyalty to him. Confrontation with Perrin Aybara While leading his army, he talks to his Lord Captains about his plans of sending a letter to the White Tower to ask if the Children of the Light can become allies with the Aes Sedai. His men then capture a group a travelers who are the forward group of Perrin Aybara's army. Convinced by Dain Bornhald and Byar that Aybara is a shadowspawn, he demands to do battle with his so-called foe. However, after negotiation, at which he discovers his mother, Morgase, hiding in Aybara's camp, Galad agrees to give Perrin a fair trial. Morgase, who is chosen to be the impartial judge. During her stay with the Whitecloaks, Morgase tries to convince Galad that life is not always black and white using the example of Tham Felmley. During the trial, Morgase declares Perrin not guilty of murder, but guilty of killing illegally, leaving the sentence up to Galad. Galad, though, chooses not to tell Perrin his punishment yet, agreeing to allow Perrin to first fight at the Last Battle before facing it. A short time later, Perrin's forces return to the Whitecloak encampment. Galad, thinking himself to be deceived, prepares to do battle with Aybara before realizing that Aybara's troops are battling an army of Trollocs, trying to save him. After combining forces to defeat the shadowspawn, Galad sees the truth about Perrin and declares that his sentence is to fight with all his might at Tarmon Gai'don. He then joins Perrin's forces. Viewing Min viewed, in the Lord of Chaos, that Berelain will meet "a man in white will make her fall head over heels." This man in white appears to be Galad. In Towers of Midnight, Galad and Berelain seem to be taken with each other. The Spark? During Galad's fight with Eamon Valda, he describes a heightened sense of awareness: "Every creak of saddle leather was clear and distinct, every ringing stamp of hoof on paving stone. He could hear the flies buzzing ten feet away as though they were at his ear. He almost thought he could see the movements of their wings." These sensory experiences aren't described in the same way by others who use the Oneness (Lan Mandragoran, Tam al'Thor), only channelers. So there is a small chance, given Galad's parentage (relatives on both his mother's side and his father's side can channel), that he has spark and has begun to unconsciously channel. Whether this will become a plot point is unknown. Parallels Galad is a parallel to Galahad, a knight of King Arthur's Round Table. Galahad was the illegitimate son of Lancelot and Elaine of Corbenic. The name of Galahad's mother could also be a reference to Galad's family relation to Elayne. His sign, the "Winged Silver Sword" pointing down, is the same symbol used by the S.A.S. (special air services), the special ops division of the British Army Interestingly, Gil-galad is also the name of a legendary elven king in J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings series, and the word "galad" also means "light" in the fictional Elvish language Sindarin. es:Galad Damodred Category:Royalty Category:Lords Category:Lord Captain Commanders Category:Blademasters Category:Cairhien (people)